Madness Goes Beyond Friendship
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Written for my good friend MoonHeart13. Because she is amazing! Chack pairing but not what you think :D


Seeing Jack dancing was one sight to behold. Some would compliment him as he was rather flexible and not many people could bend the way he could. Chase certainly mentioned it once or twice.

Some would comment that his dancing was completely weird but they couldn't help but join in. It was completely infectious. Jack always smiled when dancing, even when he knew he couldn't it well. However, some people weren't so nice.

Some would sneer and point, calling out that he was a freak. Jack didn't care though, his carefree attitude wouldn't allow it. Or perhaps he was just used to it.

Then there were the friends would completely topple over in giggles when they saw Jack. Lisa was one of them. Her brown hair would fall over her face when she would bend at the waist, to hold her sides in agony from laughing so hard. Her green eyes glistened from tears and her cheeks reddened adorably as she tried to breathe.

Jack knew what he was doing to her and continued to wiggle his hips and move his arms. Chase, who was sat next to her, was chuckling also trying his best to keep a, some-what, straight face. But as soon as Jack bent his knees, stuck his ass out into the air and wiggled it like no tomorrow, that was it. Chase burst out in loud laughter. His head lolled back and he fell back into his chair, covering his masculine and beautiful face with his hands.

Lisa, on the other hand, looked like sea-lion. She clapped her hands and made funny noises as she tried to breathe.

Watching Jack twerk was fucking hilarious!

"Ja-" Lisa managed but not quite finishing Jack's name. "Ja- St-" Jack was now laughing as he turned and stood up. Chase panted but refused to look at Jack, when he did he started laughing again. Lisa breathed heavily, bent over and in between her knees to try and force herself not laugh any more.

"Oh my glob... My stomach..." She finally managed, Jack's small and sweet giggle unfortunately started them off again.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" Chase said as he stood up, only he didn't get far as he collapsed on the marble floor of his ballroom. Lisa almost guffawed at the sight, whilst Jack completely collapsed.

Several minutes later, after the loud laughing turned into slight giggling, they managed to huddle up together with the cat's as rests.

"Aw, I needed that. Thanks Jack." Lisa smiled, kissing the boy on the cheek. Jack smiled.

"What are best friends for? You had a tough day. First it was assignments, then it was family issues, then you got ill because of the stress... Just chill out now. You are away from it for now. Just chill here. Chase doesn't mind-" Chase cleared his throat which silenced Jack, Lisa swallowed unsure of what the warlord might say. She wasn't frightened of him, though she should, it was because of his connection with Jack. Jack and Chase had been together for over three years, and in that time Lisa had hardly ever seen him. It's almost agonising when you don't see your friends.

"While I appreciate the amusing atmosphere in my citadel, I cannot constantly have her here, Spicer. Much too dangerous. While I do not mind having her here, she makes you smile, I do not wish that smile to stop all because she is dead." Lisa smiled at Chase and placed a hand on his armoured shoulder.

"For someone so smart, you are really stupid." Chase rose an eyebrow at the statement, silently asking her to continue.

"I can't always come here, purely because Jack and I are too much together. We know that!" Jack nodded in agreement. "Sometimes, even we need our space apart. Plus, I know it's dangerous here. Bean, Wuya, the Monks...everyone. Much like Jack was before, I can't fight. But I'll gladly talk them to death!" Jack and Lisa laughed.

"They'd be crawling away in agony! 'MAKE HER STOP, PLEASE!' Oh my glob.." Jack added causing Lisa to laugh and nodded, completely acknowledging and accepting the mockery.

"Exactly. So, I'll be careful, Chase." Chase chuckled and nodded. Jack suddenly looked like he had an epiphany.

"Who's up for pizza?!"

"ME!"

"I suppose junk food for one night isn't going to hurt me-"

"AWESOME! DIBS ON PEPPERONI!"

"AW COME ON! MEAT FEAST IS WHERE IT'S AT!"

"HECK NO!"

"HEY! YOU TWO STOP SHOUTING!" Chase yelled, completely creating a paradox with his tone and words. Jack and Lisa stopped and turned to face Chase with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not stopping your argument, just keep the noise down." Chase grumbled avoiding those faces as they always got him. Especially Jack's. It was lethal.

"Actually.. I changed my mind.." Lisa said as she looked to the ceiling in thought, humming her uncertainty.

"Well... I'm having pepperoni, so... what do you wanna have?" Jack asked, not at all helping her.

"I know what you are having... or maybe we can have a mixed pizza..." Jack smiled, understanding her train of thought.

"Something spicy..." She started with and Jack joined in.

"Something yummy..."

"Something cheesy..."

"With garlic crusts..." Jack and Lisa caught each other's eyes and grinned.

"PEPPERONI AND SAUSAGE PIZZA WITH GARLIC CRUSTS!" They both high fived and cheered.

Chase watched as this happened in front of his eyes and he looked completely terrified.

"I think I just lost my appetite."

**Bonus story and early birthday present (REALLY EARLY) for my darling wifu~ MoonHeart13  
**  
**Jack and Chase (c) Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**  
**Lisa is the one and only: MoonHeart13**  
**Story (c) Me**

R&R Please

**Kit x**


End file.
